This disclosure relates to jitter-controlled voltage regulation for an integrated circuit device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of these techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of this disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Signal crosstalk phenomena may occur when a signal that is being transmitted through a circuit/signal channel of a circuit system generates an undesired effect on another circuit/signal channel within the circuit system. Signal crosstalk may be the result of undesired capacitive, inductive, or conductive couplings between the two circuits. The undesired effects that could be caused by the signal crosstalk phenomenon may include signal jitter and signal noise.
A decoupling capacitor is designed as part of a circuit system specifically to reduce the undesired effects arising from the signal crosstalk phenomenon. The decoupling capacitor may electrically decouple one circuit from another circuit and thereby reducing the undesired effects arising from the signal crosstalk. The decoupling capacitor has become an increasingly more influential component as many circuit systems operate at increasingly lower voltage levels.
Generally, a circuit system that operates at lower voltage levels may be more susceptible to the signal crosstalk phenomenon. Significant noise and/or jitter levels caused from the signal crosstalk phenomenon on these low voltage levels circuit systems may lead to undesired alteration of information carried by the signals of the circuit system. However, it is difficult to design a decoupling capacitor for a switching voltage regulator. The difficulty arises because a decoupling capacitor designer may have to consider multiple design factors, for example: a total impedance value, an inductance value, a capacitance value and also a switching frequency value of the voltage regulator. Furthermore, packaging trends that are leading towards integrating a switching voltage regulator and an integrated circuit die in a single package structure may also increase the difficulty of finding a proper placement for the decoupling capacitor within such a single package structure.